1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of automatic data collection, for example barcodes, magnetic stripes, and/or radio frequency identification (RFID), and more particularly to automated ticketing and boarding systems, apparatus, and methods, for example automated ticketing and boarding for use in the commercial air travel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Airlines have adopted automatic data collection (ADC) techniques to provide for automated ticketing and boarding (ATB) of passengers. ATB systems typically employ a departure control system (DCS) to track and provide information regarding particular passengers, flights and/or baggage or luggage. The DCS may act as a central depository, providing information to one or more airlines.
Each airline typically employs one or more boarding pass printers at one or more check-in areas. Traditionally, the check-in area is typically located proximate the entrance of the airport terminal and allows passengers to be identified, receive a boarding pass upon presentation of their ticket, and check baggage. More recently, some airlines are locating automated check-in kiosks at other areas of the airport, as well as at areas outside of the airport, for example parking lots.
Boarding pass printers typically include a magnetic stripe encoder for encoding magnetic information in a magnetic stripe carried by the boarding pass. The boarding pass printer may also include a more conventional print head (e.g., thermal, impact, ink jet, etc.) to print human readable information on one or both sides of the boarding pass. Typical boarding pass printers include multiple bins or receptacles (e.g., three receptacles) for holding different types of media. The different types of media may have different background colors and/or have different preprinted indicia, for example, headings or titles. Upon presentation of a ticket, airline personnel query the DCS which provides flight and/or passenger information to the boarding pass printer to generate the boarding pass. The flight and/or passenger information is provided in a form that is formatted for inclusion in a magnetic stripe. The boarding pass printer relies on a parameter table, commonly referred to as PECTAB to decipher the formatted flight and/or passenger information received from the DCS.
Airlines also employ gate readers for reading boarding passes. Gate readers are typically located proximate the gate or gangway. Gate readers include magnetic stripe readers for automatically reading data encoded in the magnetic stripe of the boarding pass. The gate reader can send an acknowledgement to the DCS, indicating that the passenger has boarded a flight.
The International Air Transport Association (IATA) has recently adopted standards that allow for the use of two-dimensional machine readable symbols (i.e., two-dimensional barcodes commonly referred to as matrix code or area code symbols) on boarding passes in lieu of magnetic stripes. This allows airlines to employ optical machine-readable symbol readers in lieu of magnetic stripe readers and optical machine-readable symbol printers in lieu of magnetic stripe encoders. Use of optical machine-readable symbol equipment may significantly reduce costs. However, adoption of such systems may be hindered by potentially exorbitant costs associated with updating the DCS to operate with the optical machine-readable symbol equipment.